Mexican Vacation
by Serena Thorn
Summary: The Young and the Restless/Heroes crossover. A glimpse into a shared vacation between the Newmans and Petrellis. Adam/Elle, implied Victor/Angela.


Title: Mexican Vacation  
Summary: The Young and the Restless/Heroes crossover. A glimpse into a shared vacation between the Newmans and Petrellis.  
Pairing: Adam Wilson/Elle Bishop, implied Victor/Angela  
Characters: Elle, Adam, Victor, Angela, mentions others  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: None  
Word Count: 913  
Disclaimer: The Young and the Restless nor Heroes are owned by me, but by CBS and Tim Kring. I'm simply borrowing these characters for non-profit entertainment.  
A/N: Familiar with one character and not the other? No worries. All you really need to know is that they're two sociopaths with daddy issues who both know a thing or two about imprisonment. Oh, and VM fans would recognize this Adam as a former Neptune Sheriff ;)  
A/N #2: Angela/Victor kind of came out of nowhere, but now I can't unsee it… 

* * *

"The children seem to be getting along well," Angela smirked from her seat, the picture window to her left granting her a perfect view of the pool area. Last she had seen, Elle had been seated on a beach lounger alone. Now she had a guest in the form of a lanky, dark-haired young man she recognized all too well.

Victor looked to his right, his gaze following Angela's. "Ah," he stated when he saw his youngest son speaking to the Bishop girl. "Yes, indeed it seems they are."

"Mommy agreed to let you partake in the vacationing festivities, I see," Adam smiled to her as he took a seat on the lounger beside hers.

"You know Angela isn't my mother," Elle answered as she gazed from the crystal blue water of the hotel's well-lit pool to her favorite Newman.

"Boss lady seemed too impersonal," he shrugged.

"So Daddy let you tag along with your brother and sisters after all, huh? Who knew."

"He probably would've shoved me off the plane if he thought he could get away with it," he sighed as he glanced to the hotel where he knew Victor and Angela were having dinner.

"And no Nikki in sight. Should I be worried for my boss lady becoming Mrs. Newman the, what number is dear old dad up to now, five; fifth?"

Adam almost laughed. "All the years Victor's known Angela? Probably. Though I wouldn't bet on him marrying her. You're the one who told me she slept her way through the company, remember?"

Elle nodded. Hell, she had even slept with Hiro's father. The woman sure got around. And Adam was right, the Christmas before, they had drunk a bit too much of the homemade eggnog and traded stories. Of course she hadn't expected the blue-eyed devil to remember those she had told him, but she was a little impressed he had. Especially if it meant he had filed that information away should either of them have use for it one day.

"So where are the two you'll never live up to being as good or as worthy or as important as on this fine evening?" Elle asked, knowing she was quoting Adam's father almost verbatim.

It didn't even phase him anymore. He would never have his father's approval and he was through caring about trying to obtain it. "Don't know, don't really care. I came out here to get away from the crazy."

"Could've just said if you wanted me to leave," she grinned as she stood, knowing the reaction she would get.

Never one to intentionally disappoint her, Adam reached out and took hold of Elle's tiny wrist and pulled her down onto his knee. "Your brand of crazy's different. Let's see: Sociopath, murderer, liar, untrustworthy... Where have I heard all of that before?"

Elle only giggled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They really did have so much in common and she loved him for it. "Mommy and Daddy might start talking if they see us like this. The children misbehaving and all that."

"Yeah. Let 'em. Come here," he told her before he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted her head down to kiss her.

"Angela, there is something I had hoped to ask you this evening. On the subject of Adam and the Bishop girl -"

"Victor, we've been over this -" Couldn't they get through one meal without Victor trying to ship his son off with her?

Ignoring her, he continued, "I cannot see what role Adam has left here in Genoa City. The Bishop girl seems to be his only true friend and while I cannot fathom how anyone could consider the man I no longer even consider to be my son a friend -"

"Victor, when my sons, Elle and I leave Mexico next week we will be returning to New York. If Adam chooses to follow Elle I will not stand in the way of that. However, your son seems more intent to return to Genoa City. And I know exactly how much time Elle has been spending there herself. I see it being far more likely that she will return to Genoa City with him rather than he to New York with her."

Victor looked slightly stunned. Exactly how long had Elle been in Genoa City without his knowledge?

"We a have week here, Victor. Why don't we let the children be children tonight while we celebrate our time away from our busy lives and stressful companies as the older and wiser adults we are? I'm sure there are several more entertaining things we could be doing with our time than talking about the children who seem perfectly capable of taking care of themselves."

Victor would have argued as Adam and Elle's definition of being perfectly capable often resulted in mutiny and takeovers, but in truth they came by it honestly. Still, Angela seemed convinced, and somehow she always managed to be right when she appeared this certain. That was why he valued her so highly as an ally and business partner. She also had a point, he decided. Tonight shouldn't be spent speaking of those he at home claimed he had little care for.

Just like that the company girls had decided exactly how this week would play out, exactly which activities they would be partaking the most in. And their black knights were more than happy to indulge them.

The End


End file.
